


Sunset

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Jorge says goodbye to his lost love





	

Sitting on the Cliffside, his legs crossed, close enough to the edge that any watching health and safety officer would have a fit, Jorge closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as the wind whipped around him.

Sniffing, he picked at the scab on his knuckle, the sting as fresh blood started to leak taking his mind off the pain in his heart for a few seconds. Opening his eyes, he watched a tiny trickle of blood run down his little finger, rolling off the end where his fingertip and nail were missing, and drop onto the ground. Lifting his eyes, he began to sob as the setting sun cast its red glare across the top of the ocean, the light mingling with the few clouds to paint a picture on the horizon, the beauty of that making him want to turn to his right and point it out, his sobs getting louder at the fact that the person who should be there wasn’t, and never would be again.

_“It’s time…”_

_“I’m not ready…” Looking up, his eyes rimmed red, Jorge’s tone almost pleaded, “Please…”_

_“You’ll never be ready,” Kind, but slightly firm, her face a picture of heartbreak mirroring his own back at him, the woman who would have one day been his mother-in-law shrugged sadly, “None of us will be. We have to let him go Jorge, we can’t keep him like this, it’s not right…”_

_“I know,” Looking at the stricken figure in the bed; thinner than he should be, paler than he should be, tubes and wires stuck in and on him, Jorge felt the tears roll down his cheeks, “I don’t want to let him go.”_

_“He’s already gone,” Taking her son’s hand, knowing she had to be strong because Jorge couldn’t, she shook her head sadly, “Jorge…”_

_“I know,” Closing his eyes, Jorge pressed a kiss to the hand held in his, the cannula in the way infiltrating his final moment, “Can we stay with him?”_

_“Of course,” As kind as he could be, this the moments in his career that he hated, the doctor, nodded to the nurse, “The nurse is just going to turn a few machines off, none of them will do anything, they’re just the alarms… Then when you are re… When you decide, we’ll turn off the ventilator and leave you in peace with him.”_

*

Glancing to his left Jorge bit his lip hard, a couple doing what they had done so many times on trips here, huddled together, protecting each other from the wind-chill, watching the sunset wrapped in each other’s arms, oblivious to the world around them.

_“I love it here…” Leaning back against Jorge’s chest, their fingers laced together wrapped around his stomach, he smiled, not bothered about how soppy he looked or felt, “I love you…”_

_Kissing his head Jorge grinned, loving when they both dropped the bravado of the world they lived in, guards all down, “I love you too.”_

_“I’ve been thinking,” Biting his lip, slightly coy, a tiny bit nervous that Jorge might not feel the same, “You were serious about selling your house?”_

_Jorge shrugged, “I’m never there so…”_

_“And you are building the museum in Andorra?”_

_Suspicions rising, Jorge frowned, confused, “Yeah?”_

_“How would you feel about living there? Maybe together…”_

_“Buying a house together?” Jorge’s heart leapt, the idea making him want to sing like a character in a cheesy movie, “You know that would mean…”_

_“Coming out, I know…” Turning, his side against Jorge’s chest, their eyes locking together, he smiled, slightly coy, shrugging his shoulders, “Team bosses know how we ride so I think we’re established enough to risk it… The press… Well, I don’t know what they’ll be like, but I think the fans will be ok, well, the non-yellow ones… I mean if you are not ready…”_

_“No!” Jorge shook his head quickly, “I mean yes. No, I’m not not ready… Fucking hell I’m making a pig’s ear of this!”_

_“That’s ok,” He chuckled, cheeky smile on his face, “I’m used to that…”_

_“Hey!” Jorge protested briefly, before shrugging, “Fair point… But yeah, I would **love** to live with you and I’m ready to face whatever it takes…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Jorge nodded, before leaning in, the setting sun forgotten as their lips met, soft and gentle, full of promise._

*

Blinking away the tears, Jorge shivered, the darkness coming in as the sun dipped below the horizon, the exposed clifftop always chilly, doubly so on your own.

_“We’ll just be along the corridor if you need us…” The doctor nodded politely to the four people in the room – two parents, a sibling and a lover, all about to face their worst fear as he left the room quietly._

_Stroking his hand, Jorge bit his lip, fighting back the tsunami of tears threatening to spill, “We’re all here, all the people who love you are here…”_

_“I love you,” Leaning in to kiss his son’s forehead, the heartbroken father sniffed hard, pressing their foreheads together, “I never told you that enough… I’m so proud of you, so, so proud.”_

_Squeezing his father’s shoulder as he stepped back, the younger brother leaned over, kissing his brother’s cheek, a tear falling from his face onto his sibling’s, “You were the best brother I could have asked for… I’ll look after them, I promise.”_

_“My beautiful baby… I love you my boy, I will remember you every single day…” Closing her eyes, steadying herself on her husband’s arm, she kissed both of his cheeks, tears falling from her face, “Jorge?”_

_“We wasted so much time,” Jorge squeezed his hand, smiling sadly, “I’m glad you got drunk that night and called the wrong person… All the things we’d have missed out on if you hadn’t… I love you so much…” Standing up, Jorge leant over, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth as best he could, the unattached breathing tube blocking his way slightly, a lump forming in his throat as he rested their foreheads together, his eyes closed, that not stopping the tears as his heart broke into pieces, “You can let go now baby… Be free from it all…”_

*

Holding the urn, darkness surrounding him literally and metaphorically, Jorge’s hands shook as he opened the lid, “They let me bring you here… I was telling them about our plan, to retire here, to watch the sunset every day together…”

Clutching the wooden vessel to his chest, tears stinging his cheeks, Jorge closed his eyes, “You changed me… I played games and lied to trick people so they didn’t know how I really felt… The idea of letting people get close to me was terrifying, but you… God you made me human…”

“Watching you crash that day…” Jorge let out a sob, completely oblivious to the few people still on the cliffs, “I knew… I knew when you didn’t get up that you were gone… I knew that it could happen, but I always thought it would be me… I don’t know what to do without you… I don’t want to live without you, why would I? You made me a better person, you made me feel free to be me… You were my best friend as well as my lover… No-one will ever take your place, not ever… No-one will ever have my heart, or kiss my lips or lay in my arms talking until three am because that’s your place, only yours…”

Stepping closer to the edge, perhaps perilously given the darkness, Jorge bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he tilted the urn up, the wind catching the pouring ashes and blowing them over the edge, out to sea, “I’ll be back… Not for a while… But when I retire I’ll be here, every night, to watch the sunset with you…”

 


End file.
